Gen terminal de Chakra
by Dachan Alein
Summary: En un futuro distante, Sasuke deambula dentro de un laberinto gigantesco de hormigón y acero conocido como MegaEstructura, con el único propósito es encontrar un humano poseedor del Gen de Chakra para restaurar todo a como fue en un comienzo. Durante el camino conocerá una científica y una hiperactiva muchacha que podrían ser el final de su viaje... [Adap. manga: BLAME!]
1. Mega Estructura

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-san. La trama es una adaptación del manga BLAME! de Tsutomo-san._

 _ **Recomendación:**_ _Para comprender mejor este fic, primero lean el manga_ _BLAME!_ _o en menor medida, busquen los personajes para que tengan una idea de como son._

 ** _FAVOR LEER LAS NOTAS AL FINAL_**

.

* * *

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/**

 **·**

 ** _GEN TERMINAL DE CHAKRA_**  
 _¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo oscuro que podría ser el futuro?_

 **·**

 **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

* * *

.

.

 **« MEGA ESTRUCTURA »**

.

.

El viento recorría los pasadizos con precaución, pero no por temor, sino por ausencia. A medida que subían de nivel en nivel el ambiente perdía más y más su sentido y lo único que quedaba era la oscuridad, la tenue marca de las luces en las frías paredes de metal y la pérdida total del sentido humano... Si es que una vez existió. La hora era imprecisa desde hace tanto tiempo que nadie era capaz de recordar la luz del sol o de la luna. Ya nadie era capaz de recordar si alguna vez existió la luz natural. El par de siluetas que cruzaban el pasadizo rumbo al puente de conexión descansaban cuando el cuerpo estaba al borde del cansancio y el hambre poco hacía presencia en sus cuerpos... De todas formas conseguir nutrientes era tan inexistente como la vida misma en esa Megaestructura.

Un par de pasos fuera del pasadizo, la luz artificial del abismo los rodeaba desde arriba y abajo creando vacíos que a la vista era imposible de calcular la distancia de su fin, la presencia de un tercero alertó al mayor de los dos. Con la mano detuvo el andar del pequeño a su lado y sujetó el arma en su pierna con la derecha.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Escóndete. —Sin desfundar la pistola de diseño simple y pequeño observó al hombre del otro extremo del puente— Rápido, y no hables.

La silueta del tercero se hacía cada vez más detallada ante su mirada. Tenía un aspecto deplorable y engañoso, sus ojos resaltaban por entre la masa de cables y carne que crecía a cada lado de su cráneo dándole un tono siniestro y verdoso. La espalda encorvada oculta tras un panel de material desconocido lo hacía robusto y grande a la vez, pero sin un rostro visible del cual sacar información sujetó el arma sin apuntar aún.

— Mi visión falla o me parece que había alguien a tu lado.

Un par de pasos en dirección a la trampilla del puente, donde el cuerpo del niño esperaba oculto por instrucción, la silueta del sujeto avanzó sin darle importancia al muchacho de cabello negro.

— No te escondas, ya sé que... _**·Ptzzzzz·**_

El sonido penetrante de estática volteó al sujeto y el arma estaba apuntando directo a su cabeza. El indicador del primer nivel de potencia ya estaba listo y la punta de la pequeña arma comenzó a iluminarse de un vívido tono azul-violáceo que asombró como aterró al intruso.

— Ese es un... _Emisor de Raiton_. —susurró— Vaya tecnología que te guardabas.

— Ya puedo salir, Sa...

— Agáchate.

El dedo en el gatillo dio paso a un rayo láser que atravesó el centro del cerebro del individuo y continuó su ruta en línea recta hasta impactar una de tantas paredes de metal y continuar hasta provocar una explosión capaz de estremecer los cimientos a más de mil kilómetros a la redonda. La descarga se esparció dentro del individuo y quemó cada uno de sus circuitos lo que provocó una explosión cuyo radio fue invadido de cables y acero en toda dirección. Un pedazo de metal saltó a su rostro y laceró su mejilla, otro se incrustó en su pierna y la onda lo tumbó un par de metros hacia atrás casi expulsándolo del puente de metal.

Cuando pudo regresar a la superficie, guardó el arma en su pantalón y entre la masa de humo tóxico buscó al niño, pero este se hallaba con la columna partida en dos y la consciencia perdida. Observó el cuerpo inerte por unos minutos. Tomó el fierro de su pierna y lo quitó sin demoras, la sangre emergió veloz, vendó la herida y sacó de los escombros al niño para proseguir su trayecto al nivel correspondiente para la entrega del paquete.

.

.

Sentado en un ramal de metal sin terminar se hallaba a espera del ascensor. A un lado yacía el cuerpo del niño y en sus manos un pequeño libro cuyas páginas desgastadas contenían letras casi extintas por el paso del tiempo. El chirriante sonido del metal y las chispas no lo alertaron. La caja de acero y cable se situó junto a la ramificación y de allí emergió un muchacho de su edad, pálida piel, cabello negro y oculta sonrisa; en su mano un contender del tamaño de un ataúd adulto pesaba lo suficiente como para ladear el peso de la vertiente acerosa. Caminó hasta él y observó el cadáver por un par de minutos. Colocó el gigantesco maletero de acero con botones y cables de tonos opacos junto al niño y lo metió en él como si no valiera más de lo que era en un comienzo, pero claramente decepcionado de que el paquete estuviera en esas condiciones.

— Está muy estropeado, pero quizá podamos obtener algo del gen. ¿Qué es eso? —expresó curioso tendiendo la mano para aceptar el objeto.

— Lo encontré 33 niveles más abajo. Por el lenguaje, debe ser un libro.

El recién llegado dejó de sonreír y abrió con cuidado las hojas de papel sintetizado, cubierto con una capa de aluminio y caucho; un material que se dio por extinto.

— No había visto uno desde hace mucho. —expresó ojeando con precaución para no romperlo— Perdí uno así 4000 niveles abajo.

El sonido del comunicador en su traje oscuro, más claro que el vívido negro azabache del otro sujeto sentado al borde, cubierto de tubos y ramificaciones para conexión, aplacó el ambiente. Contestó con un par de monosílabos y luego cerró el contenedor con el cuerpo del niño conectado hasta lo más mínimo de sus células.

— Me han dicho que hay movimiento en niveles superiores.

— ¿Qué tanto? —su tono era apático y su mirada se situaba en el horizonte sin fin delante suyo cuya visión comprendía ventanas sin marco y luminiscencia cambiando de tono anunciando la noche.

— Poco más de 3000 niveles. —se levantó y volvió a tomar el contenedor para regresar al elevador— Te llevaré la mitad del camino. —sugirió ya con el paquete asegurado. El muchacho sentado al borde chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.

— Seguiré solo.

— Bien. —expresó con una sonrisa oculta y dio un paso dentro del ascensor— Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, Sasuke. —ambos se miraron por un momento— Suerte.

— Lo mismo... Sai.

La puerta cerró y el chirriante sonido del ascensor desapareció rápido en dirección opuesta a su camino. El iluminar chispeante de las conexiones se pudo apreciar por unos pocos segundos antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la profundidad infinita y con la mirada en la primera entrada lúgubre continuó su trayecto como había de hacer hasta completar su misión.

.

.

No había dormido bien desde hace varias semanas y no lo necesitaba por el momento. Las escaleras, los pasadizos de metal liso o corrugado, las mangueras serpenteantes y los gusanos mecanoamórficos era el único ambiente que se repetía de nivel en nivel. El sonido de las pisadas retumbaba con suavidad debido a su sigilo y al material del que se componía su traje. Ingresó a una de tantas edificaciones y halló una cámara con un panel activo. Se acercó y conectó su terminal de revisión al costado del panel para corroborar la estabilidad electrónica. Unas chispas, unas tecleadas y un haz de luz apareció a un costado donde un cajón de acero salió lleno de lo que parecían pequeñas y largas barras de color amarillo y en cuyo costado se encontraba un par de símbolos para su uso.

Tomó unas cuantas de las barras y las guardó en los bolsillos inferiores de su pantalón mientras desprendía la terminal del panel. Dio un mordisco a una de ellas para recuperar nutrientes que tanto le hacía falta y empezó a explorar la cámara. Hubo una chispa lejana, un golpeteo repetitivo por un par de segundos y luego apareció un bestia que no había visto desde que había iniciado su búsqueda.

Tenía el cuerpo alargado y huesudo. Sus ojos eran rojos y centelleaban en la oscuridad de la habitación. Tenía un par de orejas mutadas entre biocarne y cables, como sus nueve colas, de las cuales emergía un líquido acídico que derretía las paredes. Abrió la boca. La fulminante luz de su disparo mecánico le dio en el pecho y rompió un par de gruesas paredes en el camino. El mecanimal volvió a atacar. La reacción fue desviada al saltar de un punto abierto a otro de una ventana y con el pecho adolorido logró subir al otro extremo de la edificación, donde la vista del ser de cuatro patas y aspecto deteriorado era tenebrosa entre las tinieblas. Desfundó su arma, cargó hasta el primer nivel y presionó el gatillo. De nuevo el láser asestó en el centro del cráneo de la bestia mecánica, siguió largo por varios kilómetros hasta explotar todo lo que tocaba. El ser de metal explotó tal y como el otro y alcanzó a ocultarse tras una gruesa barrera dentro de la habitación donde había logrado escalar.

Limpió un poco su traje y prosiguió el camino en busca de unas escaleras, pero el sonido de disparos y el aroma de sangre llegó a sus sentidos luego de varios pasos en la oscuridad.

Con cautela llegó a lo que parecía el centro de una pequeña edificación que era utilizada como guarida. Cuerpos, un total de 23, se encontraban esparcidos por doquier con las extremidades desprendidas y en otros casos con el rostro deshecho o carbonizado. — _Cui... da... do..._ —murmuró uno de ellos cuando pasó a su lado. El arma en su mano ya estaba cargada, pero el ser del otro extremo del balcón era, nuevamente, algo que no había visto desde iniciado el viaje.

— ¡Hashin-sama, encontré otro sacrificio! —exclamó un ser de largas piernas y cabello blanco; mirada desquiciada. Tenía el aspecto de un humano, pero los cables que se conectaban desde su espalda hasta su cráneo y la piel pálida de una textura plástica no era lo que buscaba— ¡HOY ES EL MEJOR DÍA PARA MÍ Y PARA HASHIN-SAMA!

— Cállate, Hidan y... ¿Quién es ese? ¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Humano, verdad?! —El otro era rubio y al igual que su compañero, el aspecto plástico de su apariencia no era de un humano. En sus manos tenía dos aberturas más que si bien permanecían en silencio, no dejaban de moverse y sonreír de forma sádica. — ¿Qué tanto mi...? _Esa arma._ ¡Es un Emisor de Raiton, no es así! —agregó muy interesado con una sonrisa que sacó del estado de quicio a su acompañante— Esa tecnología es escasa y —metió las manos a sus bolsillos y el otro sacó de su espalda un bastón que en la punta desprendía energía tan pura que a penas era visible en el ambiente— la quiero.

El dedo en el gatillo y el láser atravesó la pierna del rubio mientras saltaba para cubrirse del golpe que lanzó el albino desde arriba al saltar la edificación.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡No lo dejes ir, Hidan, idiota!

Con un estilo de vestimenta holgado desde la cintura para abajo, el torso tenía un movimiento rápido y ágil que lo mantenía en una postura defensiva que le impedía recargar el arma. Saltó un piso abajo mientras el rubio los intentaba seguir con rayos que salían de sus manos a una velocidad que destrozaba los paneles de acero dejándolos como coladeras. Guardó el arma, usó las manos para usarlas en el suelo como apoyo y con las piernas tumbó a su perseguidor. Apartó el bastón de las manos con un golpe seco en la parte del hombro cuyo estado quedó dislocado por la fuerza aplicada, retomó su posición vertical y apuntó el arma directo a su frente.

— ¡Allá voy, Hashin-sama!

Una risa estruendosa y desquiciada aplacó luego de la explosión que provocó el Emisor de Raiton a varios kilómetros. En el piso superior se divisó al cuerpo del rubio cuya pérdida del acompañante era inexistente. Un par de bombas de humo negro retumbaron en toda la circunvalación y lo último que divisó fue la sádica sonrisa de aquellas asquerosas manos desaparecer con rapidez. Guardó el arma, dio un vistazo rápido al albino, luego a la guarida y prosiguió el camino por una escalera cercana pensando en el último ser de mente racional con el que se había encontrado: tanto el rubio como el albino no eran humanos, y si encontraban uno lo exterminaban de una forma sádica y torturante. Chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que si ese individuo continuaba vivo complicaría su misión.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola chicas, chicos. He aquí un **PROYECTO**._

 _He regresado con una historia diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento. No sé como expresarlo, pero eh... No será romance explícito porque si conocen el manga que mencioné en la parte superior, entonces sabrán como va el asunto. Sin mucho Spoiler, la trama es enredada, pero trataré de hacerla comprensible sin perder el sentido de mi adaptación. Porque sí, es una adaptación (ya saben cuanto me gusta hacerlas *heart heart*)._

 _Lo que vengo a decir es: ¿LES AGRADA? Porque así como hice en CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO (-cofautospamcof- este fic sólo avanzará dependiendo de cuanta acogida le den ustedes. Si veo que este estilo de escritura, redacción e historia no les llama la atención, entonces no veo caso a usar mi tiempo en este fic si puedo utilizarlo para bañarme, hacer ejercicio, dibujar, ¡ah sí! y mis fics... x'D_

* * *

 _ **_/ BESOS Y ABRAZOS CYBERPUNKINOS \\_**_


	2. Central de Abastecimiento

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-san. La trama es una adaptación del manga BLAME! de Tsutomo-san._

 _ **Recomendación:**_ _Para comprender mejor este fic, primero lean el manga BLAME! o en menor medida, busquen los personajes para que tengan una idea de como son._

.

* * *

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/**

 **·**

 ** _GEN TERMINAL DE CHAKRA_**  
 _¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo oscuro que podría ser el futuro?_

 **·**

 **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

* * *

.

.

 **« CENTRAL DE ABASTECIMIENTO »**

.

.

El camino era sinuoso y largo. Las paredes desde hace casi dos mil niveles atrás eran más anchas y altas. Las escaleras tendían a llevar un entramado en espiral y las habitaciones tenían un aspecto más ácido y oscuro que los anteriores. Las pisadas era lo único que tenía de compañía. Las barras de nutrientes de nuevo habían escaseado. Llegó a un punto de control donde el panel estaba destrozado, pero la conexión para su terminal aún funcionaba. Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el conector y antes de poder buscar información una luz parpadeó desde la izquierda en la oscuridad, un par de ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad y el mismo láser de aquella vez iba directo a su pierna. Lo esquivó y el panel quedó reducido a cenizas. Su Emisor de Raiton ya estaba cargado al primer nivel, pero desde la parte trasera fue empujado y el arma falló el tiro contra la máquina. Se levantó rápido ignorando el golpe contra el muro de metal y ya no sólo había un punto emisor de luz anaranjado, sino dos, tres, cuatro... quince... veintisiete...

Acorralado, se levantó y sujetó el arma con ambas manos. Sus ojos negros como su cabello, como su ropa, estaban fijos en la masa de enemigos que apuntaban a su cuerpo en el mismo punto. Miró el arma y el cargador comenzó a subir: nivel dos, nivel tres... La descarga de energía eléctrica del arma a nivel máximo fue tan potente que la onda lo envió hacia atrás donde el sonido de su cabeza en el acero retumbó, pero se perdió el en eco de la explosión que dejó el camino limpio y circular; el láser ya no provocó una descarga en las máquinas endemoniadas, sino que las redujo a nada en el trayecto antes de impactar en una lejana construcción sin terminar donde la onda recorrió cada uno de los pasillos creando un sonido ensordecedor que lo expulsó por la ventana. Un par de metros en horizontal que le costaron un sinnúmero de niveles hacia abajo.

.

.

Se levantó con los sentidos en orden y el arma aún aferrada a su mano. El lugar estaba inundado hasta las rodillas de aceite viscoso y aguas oscuras que si bien no desprendían mal olor, en la oscuridad de la caverna metálica era como pisar petróleo. Emprendió el camino hacia uno de tantos túneles en busca de una escalera para retomar la subida y el sonido de unos circuitos llevaron el arma de regreso a su mano con los ojos alerta en la oscuridad.

— _No me lastimes._ —Por uno de los pasajes cubiertos de tubos de diferentes medidas y cables ya sin energía, provenía una voz suave. — _Sé que estás allí._ —prosiguió sin moverse desde el conducto principal, apuntando hacia el interior oscuro— _Los sensores me indican tu posición. ¿Puedes bajar el arma, por favor?_ —entrecerró los ojos un momento y dio un par de pasos— _No... No me lastimes, yo no lo haré._

Sin bajar el arma, ingresó por entre las raíces de cables que colgaban del techo. La zona se veía demolida y olvidada desde hace mucho, pero el efecto de pérdida había sido provocado; un claro ataque desde el interior. El agua poco a poco mermó y aunque el sonido de las pisadas todavía no era metálico sino acuosos, continuó retumbando en la soledad al acercarse a una zona donde un foco tenue se levantaba por sobre una pila de escombros de concreto y madejas de cables oxidados.

— Eres... humano. —el tono de su voz fue de leve sorpresa al verlo.

Guardó el arma en el cinto que colgaba de la pata de su pantalón y se acercó otro poco para examinar mejor al individuo. Un torso de huesos metálicos y cráneo modificado yacía sobre la pila; inmóvil. Cada comunicado que emitía creaba una chispa dentro de la cavidad que resguarda las memorias y sus ojos blancos era lo único que se podía apreciar con vida en el cadáver.

— Hace mucho que no veo a un humano. —prosiguió— ¿Estás solo?

La analizó por unos segundos sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Divisó un sistema electrónico complejo dentro del cerebro circuitado y aunque la respuesta tenía una alta probabilidad de resultar negativa igual lo intentó. — ¿Tienes el Gen Terminal de Chakra? —Él observó sus lumínicos ojos por un momento antes de que la voz respondiera.

— Me temo que no. —él se levantó y dio media vuelta— ¡E-espera! Yo... yo no lo tengo, ni conozco de alguien que lo posea, pero puedo ayudarte. Mi nombre es Hinata y era líder del Centro de Investigación de la Capital. —sus pasos se detuvieron— _Mi cuerpo..._ Mi cuerpo fue destrozado en una explosión provocada por un experimento para la creación del Gen. —él volteó. Su rostro era asintomático, pero claramente estaba interesado en que prosiguiera con el relato. — Mi equipo estaba dedicado a la creación artificial del Gen de Terminal de Chakra debido a la ausencia de los humanos poseedores del mismo. Cuando inicié el detallado del cerebro artificial se produjo una descarga, luego una explosión y terminé abandonada en este lugar por negligencia... Conéctate a mi interface si no me crees.

Del costado derecho se abrió un terminal conector del cual emergía una ranura USB. Él la observó desconfiado por unos segundos— Tranquilo, no tengo ningún virus si eso te preocupa. — Él sacó su terminal, caminó hasta el torso y se enchufó a ella para revisar sus memorias.

Efectivamente pudo corroborar que dentro de una amplia sala se disponía un cuerpo humano femenino cuyo cerebro era reemplazado por una masa de cables y conectores que ocupaban casi la extensión total del cuarto; cuya envergadura era superior a una terminal promedio. Unas pantallas mostraron el sentido de visión del experimento hasta que una descarga provocada por un temor oculto del sujeto de prueba llevó a una explosión y la consecuente pérdida del equipo de investigación.

Se desconectó.

— Puede que sea una carga ahora, pero... pero si me llevas a una Central de Abastecimiento, seré capaz de ingresar a la Sub-Red y buscar información de algún humano dentro de la Mega Estructura. Así podrías reducir tu viaje si tienes un punto al cual llegar. —Miró el torso por varios segundos, caminó en dirección opuesta y arrancó unos cables gruesos que colgaban sobre la entrada. — _Gracias..._

.

.

— No... No quiero ser una molestia, pero eh... ¿Cómo te llamas? Llevamos un tiempo considerable de trayecto recorrido y no haz dicho ni una sola...

— Sasuke.

— Mucho gusto. —otro par de metros en enmudecido silencio sepulcral fue roto nuevamente por la científica— Espero no... no te disgustes, pero puedo ver que el arma en tu pierna es un Emisor de Raiton. ¿Dónde la encontraste? —él mantuvo el silencio no sólo porque no quería seguir la plática, sino porque ni él mismo recordaba cómo había llegado a su poder. Ella comprendió el mudo comentario— En el Laboratorio intentamos recrear ese tipo de tecnología, pero nos fue imposible. Según los datos que aún poseo sin errores, ese Emisor data de inicios de los primeros fallos y le pertenecía a un grupo limitado de humanos que...

— Por donde.

El torso a su espalda no pesaba tanto como parecía, pero le empezaba a incordiar que no cerrara la boca de una vez por todas —a pesar de que no había hablado desde que la había encontrado—. Unas cuantas hebras de cabello aún seguían adheridas a la superficie craneal y a pesar del tiempo, se podía notar que una vez fue azulado.

— En el siguiente recodo, gira a la izquierda y sube las escaleras de la derecha.

Habían recorrido casi cuatrocientos niveles y la Central de Abastecimiento se hallaba del otro extremo de un pasaje deteriorado que soportaba el cuerpo de ambos. Al llegar a la puerta circular, Sasuke detuvo su caminar y sacó del cinto el arma. — No. —interrumpió— Acércame al panel y conecta mi interface. —guardó el arma e hizo lo que le pidió. Sus circuitos brillaron por unos segundos y luego el grueso portal circular de metal giró a una velocidad impresionante. La entrada abrió, dando paso a un largo túnel pulcro, iluminado en el segundo mismo que Sasuke dio paso en su interior. —Bien. Ahora sólo debes seguir largo por el pasaje hasta llegar a la Sala de Datos.

Las pisadas se perdían en el vacío ambiente y el sonido de sus circuitos cerebrales a la intemperie resonaban con suavidad en cortas vibraciones. Cuando dieron con la habitación, un gran cúmulo de cubículos se encendieron y dieron origen a una pantalla LED holográfica delante de un circuitador en perfectas condiciones.

— Puedes dejarme allí, yo podré sola.

Con algo de brusquedad dejó caer el cuerpo de metal sobre la consola y los ojos blancos de la máquina se conectaron a la terminal de luz que sobresalía unos centímetros delante. En la pantalla, símbolos y letras emergían a una velocidad abrumadora. El sonido opaco y seco de un contenedor a sus pies se encendió y de forma automática abrió; dentro había una cantidad considerable de barras amarillas.

— Espero no te moleste. Me tomé el atrevimiento de revisar tu sistema cuando nos conectamos y encontré una deficiencia de nutrientes, que a futuro, podía ser perjudicial.

Él no dijo nada y tomó varias. Guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le dio un mordisco a una que dejó en sus manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará averiguar sobre el Gen?

— Temo que en las cercanías es imposible hallar un humano portador. Podría acceder a una Sub-Red en los niveles superiores, pero la señal está bloqueada. —Sasuke caminó hasta ella, observó el panel de luz LED y la información cruzando la superficie con rapidez.

— ¿Dónde se pierde la conexión?

— Aproximadamente unos tres mil doscientos cuarenta y tres niveles desde el actual. Según los archivos de estructura, hay otra Central de Abastecimiento en la cual podría reconectarme y conseguir un alcan... Han invadido el perímetro, Sasuke-kun. —Con otro mordisco a la barra de nutrientes, sacó el arma.— Son dos seres no-humanos y tomaron control del ala sureste. Estarán aquí en... Detrás de ti.

Una fuerte explosión desplazó parte de la pared de acero y concreto hacia Sasuke, quien alcanzó a esquivarla por las palabras de Hinata, pero el impacto destrozó la mitad del panel LED. Sasuke se levantó y contempló con algo de desprecio al mismo ser de la vez anterior que se esfumó de su vista con aquellas bombas de humo negro.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Tú de nuevo! —junto al rubio de bocas en las manos se hallaba de pie, erguido y escrupuloso, un ser de negra piel y marcados ojos amarillentos muy redondos— ¡De él te hablaba Zetsu! ¿Ves el arma? Es un Emisor de Raiton. Crees que él... ¡OE! —el sujeto de nombre Zetsu levantó el brazo y dejó salir del centro de la palma un orbe oscuro que pronto se expandió hasta dirigirse como un rayo hacia Sasuke. Saltó hacia la izquierda para esquivarlo y atraído por unas luces que ella no había hecho antes en el panel, observó el torso de la científica sobre el circuitador.

— Ustedes —indicó—, no constan en la base de datos de las cercanías. —expresó ella mientras los circuitos procesaban datos a una velocidad impresionante dentro de la computadora. Un contenedor similar al que activó para Sasuke con barras de nutrientes se iluminó tenuemente varios metros al fondo de la zona primaria.

— Sólo esos despreciables seres de carne y hueso están inscritos, estúpida. —expresó el rubio— No te atrevas a compararnos con un inmundo humano.

— ¿Qué son? —preguntó Sasuke mientras los apuntaba con el arma directo al cráneo . _"AK-T5UK1"_ Expresó el ser negro dibujando las palabras con esa extraña viscosidad que se le desprendía del cuerpo.

— Prefiero el término _Seres del Amanecer_. Una entidad de silicio y pólvora, en mi caso. —aclaró el rubio— ¡Ahora entrégame ese Emisor!

Las bocas en cada mano excretaron una pequeñas orbes que al hacer contacto con una superficie creaban una explosión de varios metros a la redonda del impacto. Sasuke esquivó una dirigida a su pierna, pero el brazo izquierdo la golpeó a la altura del codo y la explosión lo envió varios metros lejos de la habitación. Mientras salía expulsado de la Central de Abastecimiento alcanzó a ver cómo Zetsu destrozaba el cráneo de Hinata sobre el circuitador con una lanza creada de su propia materia oscura. Chasqueó la lengua por no haber podido utilizarla para obtener información de cómo ingresar a la Sub-Red para buscar por su cuenta en la siguiente Central.

Se levantó de entre el humo y el polvo del cemento, así como de los escombros de acero, con algo de tosquedad hasta que sus ojos encontraron a unos metros su brazo izquierdo; yacía inmóvil con al arma.

— ¡EL EMISOR DE RAITON ES MÍO! —gritó el rubio al saltar del balcón. Sasuke se puso de pie, dio un par de pasos y tomó el arma de su propia mano arrancada sin importar el dolor o la sangre que desprendía el lado izquierdo y con el nivel de carga en dos, apuntó directo a la frente de Deidara. La descarga de electricidad no sólo lo atravesó y le quemó el cerebro y sus terminales de conexión, sino que también le dejó un hueco en donde una vez debió estar el procesador central. Las bocas en las manos quedaron a abiertas y de ellas salieron un par de esferas que impactaron el suelo. Un estruendoso temblor fue lo único que se esparció antes de que la base de ese nivel quedara echa pedazos. La explosión en lugar de expulsarlo lo llevó junto a la plataforma varios niveles hacia abajo.

.

.

Estaba mareado por la pérdida de fluidos, pero se negaba a perder la visión del todo porque si se dejaba caer no volvería a levantarse y su misión todavía no la cumplía. Apretó los párpados y mantuvo el paso tambaleante por entre el polvo de concreto y los escombros de metal caminó en busca del arma; desprendida de su mano al perder el equilibrio mientras caía. Halló el cuerpo de Deidara aplastado bajo una varilla gruesa que le atravesaba la pelvis desmembrando su parte inferior. El polvo poco a poco se dispersó. Un punto negro emergió detrás de una cortina espesa. Saltó a un costado y la estaca se clavó en un pilar a varios metros detrás. Se levantó y observó que dicha estaca se diluyó como líquido y regresó al portador: el individuo que acompañaba a Deidara. Sasuke observó el arma a su lado y la sujetó ya sin hacer más presión en la herida. Dio un disparo fugaz a nivel uno, pero el cuerpo del individuo expulsó la descarga al exterior y el agujero en su pecho se regeneró. Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos y Zetsu levantó la mano. Un trío de largas lanzas emergieron y se lanzaron directo a Sasuke con una velocidad impresionante que pudo haber esquivado con rapidez si no fuera que los reflejos se habían ralentizado por su condición.

Una se clavó en su pierna y las otras dos fueron esquivadas por muy poco. Volvió a apuntar el arma directo a su cabeza en nivel tres. _**·Ptzzzzz·**_ La mitad del cerebro químico se desprendió, o más bien desapareció, pero el sujeto todavía podía moverse. Con algo de dificultad sacó un trío más de lanzas apuntando a la cabeza de Sasuke. La estaca en su pierna estaba tan incrustada que le era imposible moverse, por ello levantó la mano derecha con el Emisor de Raiton aumentando el indicador de niveles con rapidez. A nivel máximo, cinco, la descarga lo enviará hacia atrás desgarrándole la pierna, pero no importaba si con ello exterminaba a ese maldito ser.

Tarde se percató de que las lanzas a su alrededor no habían regresado al dueño y se diluyeron, agarrando su brazo para tratar de apoderarse del arma. Comenzó a agitar la mano derecha para quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil y descargó el arma porque disparar con la punta cubierta de esa sustancia podría destrozarla si no conocía su composición en totalidad. Zetsu, a punto de recuperar su cerebro por completo, tiró las lanzas en su dirección. _**· ¡Fshshshs! ·**_

La lanza en su pierna se diluyo, así como la viscosidad que quería apoderarse de su brazo cuando el sonido casi imperceptible de un láser atravesó el ambiente, luego una estruendosa descarga dispersó todo rastro de polvo y levantó la mirada. Sobre una estropeada viga contempló un cuerpo delgado femenino de baja estatura. De su espalda salía un contenedor pequeño de acero donde yacía su brazo izquierdo junto a un sinnúmero de cables conectados a su cuerpo y en sus manos reposaba un arma estéticamente modificada tan grande como dos brazos masculinos que ella sujetaba como si no pesara más que una pluma. Las largas hebras azules lucían opacas por la escasa luz, pero esos distintivos ojos blancos resaltaban como faros.

Ella dejó de apuntar y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa simple, pero gentil.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde que publiqué la primera parte de este fic y aunque no tuvo la acogida que esperé (es que yo me emocioné con el manga xP), las pocas personas que lo han leído merecen saber el resto, no? Por eso, aquí les doy un poco más de este extraño universo cyberpunk y espero que lo disfruten._

 _Si algo no les queda claro, pregunten. Eso sí, si se trata de algo que aparecerá más adelante no podré dar mucha info, espero comprendan._

* * *

 _ **_/ BESOS Y ABRAZOS CYBERPUNKINOS \\_**_


	3. Tecno-Aldea (Pt1)

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-san. La trama es una adaptación del manga BLAME! de Tsutomo-san._

 _ **Recomendación:** Para comprender mejor este fic, primero lean el manga BLAME! o en menor medida, busquen los personajes para que tengan una idea de como son._

.

* * *

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/**

 **·**

 ** _GEN TERMINAL DE CHAKRA_**  
 _¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo oscuro que podría ser el futuro?_

 **·**

 **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/**

* * *

.

.

 **« TECNO-ALDEA »  
** _[Pt. 1]_

.

.

— ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? —su rostro no sólo era frío, también molesto. Ella sonrió incómoda mientras tecleaba con mayor rapidez mientras la máquina creaba la envoltura metálica alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

— Listo. —comentó luego de que el sonido suave del brazo mecánico paró y Sasuke pudo retirar su brazo del engrane. Tenía un diámetro dos pulgadas mayor por la gruesa capa de regeneración celular que tomaría tiempo en unir su brazo para el uso normal. Ella desconectó su interface del puerto USB en la parte trasera de su cerebro; el control al arma con que destrozó al ser de Silicio se perdió al realizar esa acción. — Durante mi reparación y reconstrucción en la Central de Abastecimiento pude ingresar a la Sub-Red del piso indicado anteriormente. —Sasuke se levantó del asiento, revisó su arma (en perfecto estado), la guardó en su pantalón y continuó escuchándola— No he hallado el Gen, sin embargo el sensor detectó movimiento cuyas especificaciones me fueron imposibles de descifrar pues tiene un daño masivo en el código de reconocimiento.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del Laboratorio y salió sin decir palabra alguna, ella lo siguió con rapidez después de soltar todo peso innecesario de su cuerpo esbelto cuyo diseño era exclusivamente para liderar el equipo de investigación en la Capital y almacenar todo tipo de información que se descubriera en el proceso. — ¡Espérame, Sasuke-kun! —indicó a su lado— Es posible que mi nula capacidad para manejar armamento sea un impedimento para ti durante el trayecto, pero permíteme acompañarte en busca del humano con el Gen. Mi equipo estuvo toda la vida tratando de crear un sintetizado del mismo y, aunque escasas, mis habilidades de conexión con la Mega Estructura podrían facilitarnos el camino.

— Como quieras. —respondió caminando fuera del edificio— Sólo no hables tanto.

Ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez reflejando gratitud.

.

.

Los pasillos, luego del nivel cinco mil veintisiete, dejaron de ser amplios y grandes. Sus cuerpos ahora atravesaban espacios cerrados no mayores a medio metro de anchura y en unas partes el techo se elevaba tanto que se perdía a la distancia, mientras en otras debían avanzar casi a gatas. Las barras de nutrientes ya no escaseaban como antes debido a la habilidad informática de Hinata para ingresar a los paneles de pequeños circuitos que les proporcionaban una reserva promedio para continuar cuando las energía era insuficientes para el movimiento. — Allí. —Señaló ella luego de subir una escalera en caracol por más de doscientas cuatro horas. — Contemplo movimiento, pero su forma no es humana. —indicó concentrada en enfocar sus ojos a más de mil doscientos kilómetros adelante.

Era impresionante su capacidad ocular, pero era de esperar aquello en alguien modificado. Para poder contemplar la mismas figuras, Sasuke debía conectarse a su puerto USB, pero no era necesario saber si las figuras a varios kilómetros eran no-humanas, porque lo único que necesitaba era alguien con el Gen Terminal de Chakra.

Bajaron de la torre en al que se hallaban porque perdía su estabilidad. Caminaron por entre los pasillos con el sonido de sus pisadas como única conversación y Hinata trataba cada cierta cantidad de metros escanear la zona en busca de algún objetivo desconocido.

Su caminar paró cuando vio el brazo de él delante de su cuerpo. Lo contempló a los ojos y se pegó a la pared de un pasillo ancho y oscuro, Sasuke desfundo el arma y se agazapó ligeramente rumbo a una entrada de dónde provenía un solitario y tenue sonido igual al de una respiración forzosa. Saltó apuntando con el arma y ella asomó la cabeza por la entrada, pero salió por completo al notar un hombre mayor con la piel en los huesos. — ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó inquieta esperando ayudarle, pero el hombre tenía la mirada perdida al igual que su vida.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata escanearon al sujeto con los ojos en busca del gen sin resultados positivos lo que la desánimo un poco, pero él no lo demostró en ningún gesto; ni por más sutil.

— ¡Hey, qué le hicieron al viejo! — reclamó con enfado la voz de una muchacha joven detrás de ellos y Sasuke apuntó el arma en menos de un segundo— ¡Cuidado con esa cosa, idiota! — reclamó protegiéndose de un disparo inesperado.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hinata al ponerse de pie y mirar a aquella rubia chica de marcas en el rostro y llamativos ojos azules relucientes en la oscuridad.

— Soy Naruko, pero ese no es el asunto. —contestó— ¿Le hicieron algo al...? ¡Baja la maldita arma, de veras!

Hinata miró a Sasuke para que se relajara pues la muchacha no parecía una amenaza y tampoco tenía arma con la cual defenderse. Él chasqueó la lengua molesto y enfundó el arma mirando a la muchacha de mala gana.

— Cuando llegamos él dejó de respirar. —dijo Hinata.

— Ya veo. —contestó mirando el cadáver con tristeza.

— ¿Lo conocías? —preguntó comprensiva.

— En realidad no. Pasaba por aquí y lo vi tirado, solo. Creí que si le daba algo de comer sobreviviría, pero regresé para preguntarle si mejor era agua que alimento y los encuentro así. —Hinata sonrió melancólica por sus palabras pero Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por la sospechosa actitud.

— ¿Viajas sola?

— Sí. —respondió sin darle importancia— ¿Y ustedes...? ¿Llevan juntos mucho tiempo o...? ¡Hey! —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina hasta que Sasuke empujó a la rubia para salir— ¡Más respeto, imbécil!

El muchacho chasqueo la lengua y continuó el camino que Hinata le había señalado antes de llegar a ese sitio. La científica no dudó en dar unos pasos largos hasta alcanzarlo señalándole a la muchacha que los siguiera en silencio.— ¿A donde vamos? ¿Tienen comida? ¿Soy la primera en unirme? ¿Conocen a alguien más? Recuerdo que yo tuve un compañero, pero nos separamos y desde entonces lo busco, ¿les pasó algo así? —Pero no comprendió la indirecta.

— Cierra la boca.

— ¡Ciérrala tú! ¡O mejor dicho ábrela, de veras! —refunfuñó la rubia junto a Hinata, un par de pasos atrás de Sasuke— No sé cómo soportas el silencio, Hinata-chan. —la muchacha de cabello azul sonrío avergonzada.

— Por cierto, Naruko-chan. —preguntó después de unos minutos en los cuales fueron iluminados por unos tenues focos de un largo pasillo ancho— ¿Perteneces a algún grupo de científicos?

— ¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué?

— Tu ropa. —la joven rubia se miró intrigada— Se parece a la nuestra.

— ¿Osea que ustedes son científicos? —interrogó sorprendida.

— Yo sí, pero Sasuke-kun...

Ella realizó una pequeña mueca demostrando que desconocía lo que era. Desde que se encontraron —o, más bien, él la halló — nunca se había preguntado si realmente pertenecía a un grupo en específico de humanos modificados ya que no había necesidad de saberlo si sólo los unió la búsqueda del Gen, pero luego de tanto tiempo en compañía por la megaestructura, y al conocer a Naruko, por primera vez se preguntaba qué era realmente Sasuke.

Levantó los ojos en dirección del alto joven, pero sabiendo que no gustaba de conversar, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta.

— Oye, idiota — la estridente voz de la jovencita la sobresalto por el eco creado en aquel tubular pasillo al que habían llegado— Si tienes un arma debe ser parte de la ley, no. —Naruko fijó sus azules ojos en la pistola— Eso es una medida de protección muy...

Una explosión a sus espaldas las tomó desprevenidas a ambas chicas cayendo al suelo por la onda. Sasuke sujetó el arma y apuntó hacia atrás, pero los brillantes puntos rojos no daban una buena señal; los había visto antes al fin y al cabo.

— Corran. — dijo con tono de mando sin voltear. Sujetó la pistola con ambas manos y el contador empezó a subir hasta llegar al punto más alto de potencia. El sonido electrizante retumbaba en todas direcciones junto con las pisadas de las bestias huesudas bioquímicas corriendo en su dirección con el propósito de asesinarlos. Naruto ayudó a levantar a Hinata, quien quedó paralizada al ver tal cantidad de kyubis persiguiéndoles— ¡Corran! —repitió accionando el gatillo.

El potente disparo retumbó en cada rincón del pasillo ensordeciendo a las chicas, y el agujero que dejó el láser las enmudeció. — ¡Sasuke-kun! — logró pronunciar la mayor y corrió hacia él.

Descubrió el cuerpo con los brazos safados por la fuerza ejercida y la energía en su rostro se veía decaer a cada segundo, el cuadro le causó inquietud; sin embargo mantuvo la calma y lo examinó lo mejor que pudo. — ¡Eh, idiota! ¡Levántate, de veras! — exclamó la rubia alterada al ver que las bestias seguían emergiendo de los huecos en la pared del pasillo tubular. — ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

— No hace mucho se enfrentó contra una criatura extraña y sufrió daño masivo en el brazo izquierdo, perdió una gran cantidad de fluidos y sin las proteínas necesarias su cuerpo no se a compuesto por completo.

— ¡¿Y aún así realizó ese ataque?! —regañó la joven acuclillándose detrás de él, sujetándolo por las axilas— ¡Andando, Hinata-chan!

La científica no tardo en sujetar los tobillos de Sasuke para cargarlo hasta las salida más próxima, pero el cuerpo pesaba demasiado para ambas, logrando arrastrarle solo unos metros.

— No, Sasuke-kun. —instó Hinata al ver que levantaba el arma con la poca energía que restaba en su cuerpo, pero él las apartó con molestia para intentar ponerse en pie, fallando miserablemente y regresando al suelo como un bulto. Su visión se oscurecía rápidamente ya sin fuerza alguna siquiera para chasquear la lengua.

— ¡No me iré sin llevarme la mayor cantidad conmigo, de veras! — gritó la muchacha delante de los dos tomando una posición de ataque.

Cuando las bestias estaban a unos pasos de alcanzarlos, una flecha de acero atravesó el cráneo de la primera fila de kyubis provocando una caída masiva y el bloqueo temporal del túnel con el cuerpo de los que corrían detrás. Entonces de unos agujeros en la parte superior emergieron formas humanoides pequeñas vestidos de pies a cabeza con trajes de camuflaje elaborados con placas de acero y cables: cuatro de ellos se acercaron a Sasuke para levantarlo por la espalda, dos más sujetaron a Naruko por los brazos y el último corrió hasta Hinata.

— ¡Síganme!

— ¡Hey, suéltenme! ¡Déjenme pelear, maldición!

Sin decir más que un tenue gracias, Hinata siguió al más anciano (lo dedujo por el tono de voz), guiando al resto por un pasadizo estrecho y oscuro a un costado del túnel. Aquellos que tenían a la rubia la soltaron para disparar esas extrañas flechas a las bestias que lograban colarse por el pequeño pasaje; bloqueándolo por completo luego de varios minutos corriendo.

.

.

— Muchas gracias. —indicó Hinata después de un par de horas sin rastro de las bestias.

— De nada, lindura. —expresó el anciano deshaciéndose del casco para darle una mirada coqueta a la chica— Vaya que eres muy sexy, aún para ser androide. ¡Las altas son mis favoritas! —continuó aproximándose a la científica para sujetarla de la cintura con una mirada libidinosa.

Naruko lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡Viejo pervertido! —el grito creo eco en el lugar donde caminaban.

— Tranquila, mi cielo. También tengo amor para ti. —dijo coqueto en dirección a la rubia— Eres baja, pero también me agradan las jóvenes. —Naruko no dudó en chirriar los dientes y darle un segundo golpe. Hinata sonrió incómoda y levantó la mano para calmar a la iracunda muchacha que regañaba al anciano, pero sus ojos fueron atraídos por el cuerpo lánguido de Sasuke cargado todavía por el resto de humanos.

— Descuida, él estará bien. —consoló otro de los humanos de estatura no mayor a sus hombros que se acercó por su derecha— Nuestra curandera lo sanará. —ella sonrió pesarosa al hombre— Mi nombre es Iruka. ¿El tuyo?

— Hinata.

— ¿Qué tipo de seres son ustedes, Hinata? —preguntó un tercer hombre de cabello plateado.

— Kakashi, qué modales son esos. —Regañó Iruka— Discúlpalo.

— Descuide, Iruka-san. —volteó en la otra dirección para responder al sujeto de nombre Kakashi— Soy un humano modificado, Líder del equipo científico del Laboratorio Central. Él se llama Sasuke y lamento decir que no sé qué es con exactitud. Nos encontramos hace tiempo y me permitió seguirle con el único propósito de encontrar un humano con el Gen de Chakra.

— ¿Gen de Chakra? —preguntaron ambos.

— Eso tiene que ver con los primeros humanos, ¿verdad? —dijo uno de los sujetos que llevaba a Sasuke.

— Exacto.

— ¿Qué sabes de eso, Shikaku? —indagó Kakashi.

— Tiene que ver con los primeros humanos y el problema con estos malditos robots que nos hacen caza.

— ¿Científica de la Central? —dijo otro de los que cargaban a Sasuke— Mis antepasados vivieron allí hasta la evacuación de toda la ciudad por la explosión del laboratorio. Creí que no hubieron sobrevivientes.

— Nadie aparte de mí resistió la explosión. —comentó cabizbaja.

— Me habías dicho que tus tatara-abuelos vivieron en Central, Inoichi. ¿Fue mentira? —expresó el hombre a su derecha.

— A eso se refiere con _antepasados_ , Gai. —suspiró Kakashi.

Los hombres se rieron como si el ataque de hace horas no les afectase. Sin duda esta raza, llamada humanos, era extraña. Nunca había convivido con algo que no fuera un Modificado, o como les decían ellos; androides.

— ¿Y para qué buscan ese tal Gen? —Indagó una voz femenina y Hinata volteó junto con Naruko; esta última había dejado de golpear al anciano— ¿Es importante?

— En realidad, pues... No creo que a Sasuke le agrade si les digo esto sin su permiso, pero sería beneficioso que ustedes me permitieran examinarlos.

— Habrá que realizar una reunión, lindura. Nada se hace en la Aldea sin el consentimiento del Tercero.

— ¿Aldea? —preguntó Naruko con un tinte sorprendido.

— ¿Hay más de ustedes? —dijo Hinata con esperanza.

— Somos un poco más de cien. —expresó Iruka cabizbajo— Pero sin alimento, la poca agua que conseguimos no sirve. La mitad están enfermos y esas máquinas nos acorralan cada vez más.

Naruko y Hinata se miraron.

— Las noches son peligrosas. La energía se reduce a menos de la mitad en este sector y cada día se pierde más la luz. —continuó Shikaku— Las incursiones del equipo se vuelven más peligrosas. Perdemos amigos cuyos cuerpos son imposibles de recuperar.

— Creemos que la Central de Abastecimientos en este nivel ha recibido un daño grave, pero con tantos robots custodiando la zona de acceso sería una misión suicida el poner un pie en los alrededores. —agregó Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué no se van? —preguntó Naruko con genuino interés.

— Sin comida no hay fuerzas, sin fuerzas no te mueves y si no te mueves no sobrevives. —dijo la mujer— No podemos dejar a los enfermos porque el resto ni iría.

— Puede ser, Anko, pero la razón mas importante no es esa. —dijo Iruka mirando a las androides— En realidad no salimos de aquí porque el campo de visión de los Kyubis no alcanza nuestra aldea. —el rostro de Naruko mostró duda a lo que Iruka se explicó mejor— El espectro de visión de la Central de Abastecimiento ha estado averiado desde que los primeros fundadores lo pueden recordar, así que la ubicación de la Aldea está fuera de rango en los radares de los Kyubi y eso nos mantiene a salvo.

Hinata dedujo que por ello no había dado con estos humanos al escanear la zona.

— Salir con un grupo tan grande a un rumbo que no se ha explorado jamás es muerte asegurada. —Agregó Kakashi.

En ese momento Hinata levantó la mirada y se topó con una abertura a uno metros de donde estaban y en lugar de seguirlos por aquel pasaje que bordeaba una pared lustrosa de acero, decidió ingresar por esa pequeña ventana. — ¿Dónde vas, androide? —expresó Anko un tanto molesta y desconfiada— Es por acá.

— Sí, es que... —dijo desde dentro del pequeño cuarto— Es que hay un puerto de conexión aquí. —los humanos se miraron entre ellos antes de buscar respuestas en la rubia que se levantó de hombros sin saber la razón. Un par de minutos después, Hinata salió con una mueca de tristeza. — Disculpen. Creí que podría conectarme a la red de este nivel, pero estaba averiado el panel.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Tener acceso al Gran Shinju? —no tardó en preguntar Shikaku.

— ¿Eh? ¿La Matriz de la Red? Oh, no. No. —negó Hinata mientras proseguía el camino junto a los demás; ya pronto a terminar— Mi capacidad analítica no es tan poderosa y sin los códigos necesarios para el acceso, mi programación y consciencia sería eliminada por los firewall en menos de un segundo. Solo puedo ingresar a los puntos de control de control que no estén bajo tanta seguridad.

— ¡Hey! En esa pendiente tomamos el puente y ya. —dijo el hombre vivaz de nombre Gai e instintivamente Hinata miró a Sasuke, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Naruko. En su cabeza emergió la idea de preguntar si acaso ella tenía _ese_ tipo de programación instalada, o qué tan actualizado estaba su código de empatía, pero al llegar a un puente de varillas recubiertas con placas de acero rústico fue golpeada por una ola de vacío de energía que la dejó como desconectada unos mili-segundos y al parpadear para recuperar la razón sus ojos sufrieron un fugaz cambio de color que nadie percibió.

— ¿Hinata-chan tú también sentiste e...?

— ¡EH, HIJA! ¡ABRE! —gritó Inoichi y en la parte superior de una gran muro de acero salió un par de cabezas; una de ellas respondió con un "¡Claro, ya lo hago!"

Una vez cruzadas esas paredes, Naruko y Hinata fueron atiborradas por una multitud de personas que al inicio estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al verlas cambiaron por: espanto, rabia y confusión. El grupo de exploradores no demoraron en aclarar que eran visitas y que no tenían nada de qué temer. En un punto, mientras subían por unas anchas escaleras, el anciano de cabello blanco, que no se presentaba todavía, desapareció para reunir al consejo con ayuda de Shikaku y Anko mientras los otros cuatro hombres continuaron el camino con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke y seguidos de cerca por Hinata y Naruko.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tiempo de no publicar acá. ¡Es que soy olvidadiza! D: Pero lo bueno es que: 1) lo subí y 2) Se está poniendo interesante. ¿No lo creen?_

 ** __/BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... CYBERPUNKINOS_** **\\_**


	4. Tecno-Aldea (Pt2)

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-san. La trama es una adaptación del manga BLAME! de Tsutomo-san._

 _ **Recomendación:** Para comprender mejor este fic, primero lean el manga BLAME! o en menor medida, busquen los personajes para que tengan una idea de como son._

.

* * *

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/**

 **·**

 ** _GEN TERMINAL DE CHAKRA_**  
 _¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo oscuro que podría ser el futuro?_

 **·**

 **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/**

* * *

.

.

 **« TECNO-ALDEA »  
** _[Pt. 2]_

.

.

Llegaron a un piso donde una entrada tenía un símbolo que hace mucho significaba atención médica. —¡Qué demonios! —gritó la mujer dentro de un cubículo lleno de líquidos y máquinas viejas que apenas funcionaban— ¡Por qué llegan a mi casa con uno de ellos!

— No es malo, Tsunade-san. No es uno de ellos. —trató de calmarla Iruka.

— ¡Qué te hace pensar que no! —reclamó molesta tratando de que no lo acostaran sobre una mesa en la esquina.

— Acabó una cantidad indiscutible de kyubis con esa cosa. —expresó Inoichi señalando el arma sobre el vientre del muchacho que Hinata había dejado allí— Si fuera uno de ellos no los habría destruido.

— De hecho, si él no crea esa distracción no habríamos salido vivos de esos ductos, Tsunade-san. —agregó Iruka— Las flechas que llevamos no hubieran sido suficientes contra tal orda.

De mala gana dejó la mujer que acostaran al paciente y no fue hasta que salieron todos, menos Kakashi, que se percató que una chica de cabello oscuro estaba en el rincón más lejano. No tardó en preguntar sobre la curiosa y silenciosa invitada. — Es alguien que tiene información valiosa, al parecer. Viaja con el chico y con la niña rubia. —Kakashi miró a las androides y mientras Tsunade se encarga de examinar al muchacho, pidió a la más alta acompañarlo fuera seguida por la otra de cerca.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi-san?

— Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar fuera de la aldea. —Naruko levantó una ceja— Por lo que vi, podrías ayudarnos a conseguir un lugar en donde estaríamos seguros.

— Pero dijiste que la Central de Abastecimiento...

— No, allí no. Yo hablo de un sitio que encontré hace unos meses, pero la entrada está bloqueada. —Hinata miró al humano a los ojos por unos segundos y aceptó acompañarle sin Sasuke. Algo le decía que estaba segura en las manos de ese humano de cabello plateado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba de camino a la entrada con Kakashi, vio una silueta en la entrada que saludaba al peliplata con alegría. Kakashi suspiró y sin llamar la atención de los pocos habitates que merodeaban la zona, los cuatro dejaron la seguridad de los muros para ir hacia una locación que desconocía, pero que si ayudaba a los humanos de la Aldea, estaab dispuesta a arriesgarse.

En lugar del puente por el cual llegaron, Kakashi y su compañero Gai, liderando el grupo, avanzaron por un costado donde una caverna circular se levantaba por una entrada amplia. Por un costado se podía apreciar una caída infinita gracias a la entrante de luz artificial y a lo lejos uno de los Constructores reparaba algo descompuesto. —¡EH! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Naruko con notoria sorpresa señalando al inmenso mecanismo de ocho brazos biomecánicos, similares a las colas de los Kyubis.

— Le decimos Hachibi. Son increíblemente grandes y gracias a los Dioses no nos atacan. —respondió Kakashi sin darle mucha atención a la bestia que tenía embelesada a la rubia.

— ¡Te imaginas que uno de esos ataque como los kyubi! —exclamó Gai— ¡Sería una batalla épica!

— Y con resultados fatales. —agregó sin seguirle el juego a su compañero que en lugar de mantener la seriedad de todo eso, gustaba de ver la emoción a la vida que tenían en la Tecno-Aldea.

Hinata lo observó de manera fugaz sin dejar de aminorar el paso detrás de los humanos preguntándose qué otras mejoras habían adquirido dichas bestias que al inicio sólo eran una herramienta para mejorar la vida en la Tierra. Continuaron por un sendero más angosto e ingresaron por una ventana deforme. Las luces de tono claro pronto empezaron a atenuar para dar paso a una luz opaca, que en algunos tramos tendía a desaparecer en su totalidad dejando una caverna fría y metálica que al menor paso creaba un eco tajante e hipnótico.

Caminaron por, al menos, unas tres a cuatro horas en donde el vacío ya no era distante, sino presente.

— Cuidado. —indicó Gai cuando emergieron del último tramo de cilindro amplio para dar paso a una vertiente oscura en profundidad y altura. Unos cuantos cables sostenía unas latas delante de lo que alguna vez fue un paso transitado ahora clausurado.

— Una puerta. —dijo Hinata al acercarse al gran círculo rodeado por una inscripción extraña en sus bordes.

— Gai y yo la descubrimos un día que salimos de exploración por alimento.

— Suponemos que es una entrada, pero ninguno de los que ha venido sabe como abrirla. —Naruko se acercó a la puerta y colocó la mano sobre la extraña nomenclatura que tampoco comprendía mientras Hinata ladeaba la cabeza para leer.

— _"Konoha Industries: North Entrance"_ —Dijo en voz alta lo que dejó perplejos a los demás. — Efectivamente esta es una de las cuatro entradas de la Industria Konoha.

Antes de que Kakashi, Gai o Naruko pudieran preguntar cómo era capaz de leer caracteres tan antiguos, Hinata se posicionó delante de un pequeño círculo que a simple vista parecía una placa de metal. Cerró la mano en puño y dio un golpe fuerte. El eco del sonido desapareció de a poco y dejó con la boca abierta a los humanos que no habían logrado atravesarlo con sus flechas. Hinata tiró de una pequeña palanca en el interior y les pidió a los tres que retrocedan por seguridad. Hubo un ruido ensordecedor momentáneo y la puerta circular giró a velocidad en una dirección antes de desaparecer entre la pared. Un circular pasillo oscuro era lo único que se podía apreciar.

— ¡Tú mano! —gritó Naruko cuando descubrió que el golpe propiciado la había desgarrado un poco de piel por las puntas del metal.

— No es nada. —alegó sin darle mucha importancia— Lo bueno es que ahora ya se puede entrar.

— Muchas gracias. —dijo Kakashi— El camino tarda varias horas, pero es la única ruta segura que existe. —Hinata sonrió y los cuatro emprendieron el regreso a la Aldea para curar la mano lacerada y para dar aviso a todos que dentro de tal edificación se podía encontrar un lugar seguro para vivir el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

Varias horas después Hinata ya se encontraba con una venda en la mano y delante del consejo de personas mayores que regían el lugar. El anciano de cabello cano se presentó como Jiraiya, el encargado de los grupos de exploración. Jiraiya ya había comunicado a los miembros de la mesa sobre aquel examen que ella quería realizar para dar con dicho Gen, pero como era de esperarse uno de ellos preguntó por el verdadero significado y sobre su identidad. Ella no dudó en expresar su nombre ni su antiguo cargo dentro del Laboratorio de Central, pero al tocar el tema del Gen dudó un momento pensando en si Sasuke querría dar más información de la necesaria.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo un anciano de nariz voluminosa y ella prosiguió.

— Estamos en la búsqueda de un humano portador del Gen de Chakra ya que podría solucionar el inconveniente que están causando los Cazadores y Constructores en la Megaestructura. De acuerdo a mis datos más antiguos, la única manera de detener todo lo que causó el Gran Fallo es acceder a la Matriz y sólo puede hacerlo un humano con el Gen. —los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y uno de los ancianos no reparó en preguntar si esa tal matriz era el conocido Shinju. —Efectivamente. —Respondió ella con seguridad.

— Tengo entendido que los primeros humanos fueron exterminados. —expresó alguien del consejo.

— Hay un porcentaje escaso, dentro de un análisis que realicé cuando estaba en el Laboratorio, de que el Gen todavía esté presente. Pero temo no saber como dar con él y por ello me uní a Sasuke-kun en la búsqueda. La probabilidad de encontrarlo es una en doscientas tres mil diez millonésimas. —el dato no alegró a nadie en la sala y dio inicio a un callado murmullo entre los ancianos para saber si era factible ayudar a ese par de androides.

.

.

Estar en una reunión era tedioso, más aún si iban a discutir si aceptar la ayuda que Hinata tan amablemente estaba dando. No le interesaba saber la larga plática de discusión si era más que obvio que aceptarían la revisión para dar con dicho Gen. Caminó por entre los pasillos y puentes de tal edificación saludando a los habitantes cuyos rostros variaban de persona en persona al darse cuenta que era un androide. En realidad era como otro aldeano más y tener unos dieciséis facilitaba mucho el caminar por el lugar, pero como la comunidad era pequeña y ninguno de los tres poseía cicatrices visibles era más que obvio que no era de zona. Además el traje tampoco ayudaba mucho, después de todo los androides tendían a llevar aquel ropaje oscuro que más que ser ceñido en su totalidad, daba a confundirlo con telas, pero que no se podían quitar ya que eran parte de su ser.

Entonces, mientras caminaba por un puente donde un gran número de individuos lo transitaban, Naruko sintió aquel golpe de vacío como al cruzar los muros y se quedó de pie entre la muchedumbre, atónita por las imágenes que surcaban su cabeza a una velocidad increíble seguidas de un nuevo programa activado cuyo nombre le quitó el aliento... al igual que su voluntad.

 _"-Desactivando: Modo Centinela-"_

 _"-Ejecutando:_ _ **Protocolo Extinción**_ _-"_

.

.

— Vaya, vaya. Despertaste. Con tal pérdida de fluidos y un brazo quebrado te daba por muerto, pero tienes un sistema regenerativo más que veloz. De esperar en un androide, pero igual me sorprende. —Sasuke abrió los ojos confundido. —En unos quince o treinta minutos brazo se habrá unido en su totalidad y recuperará la funcionalidad. —En su cabeza estaba la última imagen de un ataque de Kyubis y luego la oscuridad que apagaba la voz de dos muchachas. — Hey. ¿Qué haces? ¡No te puedes levantar todavía! —regañó la mujer tratando de regresarle a la cama, pero sentado al borde de esa camilla improvisada sintió algo nuevo en su interior; como un golpe de vacío —y de energía a la vez— que activó algo en su cabeza que no tenía antes. Que no había visto antes.

Donde posara la vista encontraba datos reproduciéndose a un velocidad atroz. Era, sin duda alguna, un programa nuevo activado de forma automática. Un programa de seguridad.

— Eh, muchacho. ¿Me escuchas?

Miró a la mujer rubia a los ojos cuando la información cesó completamente y en su cabeza se desplegó un enunciado que la categorizó en el apartado de _"Gen: Negativo / Proteger"_ resaltado en verde y en la esquina superior derecha pudo observar el nombre de aquel nuevo software.

 _"-Ejecutando:_ _ **Protocolo Redención**_ _-"_

— ¡Hey! —gritó Tsunade sin poder detener al androide más tiempo para su regeneración completa.

Sasuke salió de aquel pequeño cuarto y el mismo programa empezó a escanear la zona en un rango determinado. Cada una de las cabezas y rostros de los humanos tranquilos que caminaban en el puente de abajo tenían la misma etiqueta que la rubia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa al verlo de pie por la zona dirigiéndose en su dirección ligeramente perdido por la información en sus ojos que tenían un brillo carmesí que Hinata no dudó en darle a conocer. Él la miró a los ojos por la pregunta del nuevo color en su íris y arrugó la frente levemente al leer: _"Gen: Neutro / Proteger"_ Abrió la boca para decirle que en la Aldea no se hallaba lo que buscaban y que era imperioso proseguir en su ascenso sin perder más tiempo, pero entonces emergió un punto rojo a una distancia próxima. Volteó y ubicó entre las personas a una chica rubia estática en el centro del puente.

 _"Gen: Neutro / Amenaza"_

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Hinata caminó hacia un costado cuando él se apartó rápidamente de su lado y encontró a Naruto parada entre la multitud de personas que se dirigen a la sala de revisión después de la aprobación de los ancianos. —Na... ¿Naruko-chan? —dijo Hinata en un murmullo cuando la rubia volteó y descubrió que su mirada azul había cambiado a un ojo como el de Sasuke, pero este resaltaba en un fondo negro.

 _"Acción Inmediata:_ _ **Destruir**_ _"_

Sasuke tomó el arma de forma automática y posición el dedo en el gatillo, Hinata abrió los párpados y en la boca de Naruko se dibujó una sonrisa tenebrosa.

— ¡Corran! —gritó apuntando a la cabeza de la rubia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, no! —gritó para evitar que lastimase a alguno de los habitantes, pero Sasuke no alcanzó a hacer nada, ni a detener nada, pues el cuerpo de Naruko explotó repentinamente destrozando la estructura suspendida y arrancando miembros de los aldeanos más cercanos, así como enviando varios metros en diferentes direcciones a los demás. Hinata se agachó por mero instinto y Sasuke cubrió sus ojos de la nube de polvo que en pocos segundos desapareció dando a conocer una figura nueva en su presencia. —Hola, idiota. —Exclamó con camaradería mirando a Sasuke, pero este no dudó en apretar el gatillo fallando y golpeando la pared trasera creando una segunda explosión tan o más grande que la ya realizada. — ¿Después de tanto tiempo, así es como me recibes? —Agregó fingiendo dolor después de esquivar el disparo.

Sasuke apuntó el arma a la cabeza del rubio elevando el nivel a tres mientras Hinata ayudaba a los demás a arrastrar a los heridos fuera de la zona de conflicto.

— Por si no te acuerdas, soy Naruto. Tu compañero.

Sasuke vio como ese muchacho levantaba la mano con un arma similar a la suya, solo que esta tenía en cañón más largo y ancho en la zona de expulsión; se veía más pesada también. En la punta un orbe oscuro empezó a dar luz. Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese ataque era idéntico al que realizaban los Kyubis.

— _¡Tss!_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Holis! Aquí con otro episodio/capítulo/serie/bomba... :v_

 _A partir de este punto las cosas se iran poniendo algo enredadas (o al menos ese me pasó al leer el manga), pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor entendible posible sin dejar a un lado el estilo que manejó el manga._

 _Trato de adaptar los personajes de Naruto a los personajes de Blame!, pero deben tenerme paciencia porque ese manga tiene un estilo muy oscuro así que de verdad trato de que se aprecie la personalidad de los personajes (de Naruto) dentro del universo Blame! sin que se pierda tampoco la trama que se maneja (Osea, como la mezcla de personalidad de Naruto/ko con el Yami {que nunca en mi vida he manejado})._

 _Yo espero que sean comprensibles en ese estilo... y que sigan esta serie. :3_

* * *

 _ **_/ BESOS Y ABRAZOS CYBERPUNKINOS \\_**_


	5. Tecno-Aldea (Pt3)

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-san. La trama es una adaptación del manga BLAME! de Tsutomo-san._

 _ **Recomendación:** Para comprender mejor este fic, primero lean el manga BLAME! o en menor medida, busquen los personajes para que tengan una idea de como son._

.

* * *

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/**

 **·**

 ** _GEN TERMINAL DE CHAKRA_**  
 _¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo oscuro que podría ser el futuro?_

 **·**

 **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_ ·** **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/ ·** **_/ · _/**

* * *

.

 _._

 **« TECNO-ALDEA »  
** _[Pt. 3]_

.

.

Sasuke apuntó su arma a Naruto, pero no apretó el gatillo porque sabía que si lo volvía a esquivar con tal velocidad, la muralla de atrás se haría pedazos y mataría a todos aquellos que escapaban por los ductos superiores e inferiores. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y con una gruesa varilla de acero que arrancó del puente corrió en dirección a Naruto para golpearlo, o al menos, distraerlo lo suficiente hasta que Hinata los llevase a una locación más segura. Pero sin el arma, no podía hacer mucho. No contra alguien de ese tipo.

— ¡Vamos, idiota! —gritó el rubio— ¡Vuelve a ser el de antes y exterminemos a toda esta peste, de veras!

En ese momento descubrió que las palabras se parecían a las dichas por aquel loco de bocas en las extremidades, pero él y Naruto compartían el mismo estilo de ropa y, sin dejar de lado, el mismo tipo de arma. No tenía tiempo para preguntar o si quiera pensar qué era Naruto realmente —qué era él realmente—, porque el muchacho empezó a disparar en dirección a los humanos que escapaban por el ducto superior. Los gritos, las explosiones y aquella sádica mirada en el chico le decían que no terminaría bien. No si no lo alejaba lo suficiente para poder atacar con su Raiton.

— ¡No estorbes, idiota! —gritó el rubio harto de fallar una de cada tres veces en darle a la cabeza de un aldeano.

Entre la nube de humo y fuego, que se creó gracias al caos de los disparos, Sasuke perdió estabilidad al llegar al filo del puente sin darse cuenta, Naruto apareció por detrás y le golpeó en la cabeza con el codo. Sasuke perdió el balance en su totalidad y cayó al vacío lleno de humo y gritos. Varios segundos después de aterrizar en el concreto y metal, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó sobre sus piernas y su rostro fue tomado prisionero por la bota del rubio. A un par de metros se encontraba su arma, pero era imposible de alcanzar. No había dolor en un noventa y siete por ciento, pero sentía las piernas rotas; sin embargo era una preocupación innecesaria porque el propio sistema de regeneración empezó su labor con rapidez.

—Mira. Mira como acabo con ellos. Tal vez así seas capaz de volver a ser el de antes. —indicó apuntando fuera de la cortina de humo que los cubría de las miradas externas en tal incendio y uno a uno los puntos verdes empezaron a desaparecer en el radar de Sasuke.

Hinata terminó de socorrer a un niño cuando decidió buscar a Sasuke entre los sonidos. La visibilidad era menos que nada. Hubo un fuerte impacto que llegó a sus oídos desde la parte más baja del intrincado edificio y activó sus ojos para dar con el paradero de dicho sonido. Encontró a Sasuke prisionero por el cuerpo de un hombre con similares características a Naruko y sin temer a nada, ya que los aldeanos estaban en camino a Industria Konoha, bajó en su auxilio.

El sonido metálico no se hizo esperar.

Luego llegó otro y otro, y otro... El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó y el arma en su mano ya no le funcionó.

— ¡AHORA! —Escuchó Sasuke la voz de un hombre y al levantar la mirada descubrió el torso y cabeza de Naruto atravesados de lado a lado con unas extrañas flechas fabricadas de manera artesanal con un material especial.

Cuando logró arrastrarse fuera de la bota prisionera, un grupo de diez individuos salió de la cortina de humo con armas especiales, manufacturadas, atravesando al rubio de pies a cabeza provocando que los fluidos emerjan y chorreen por doquier. Sangre salía de cada perforación y creaba una poza a sus pies. Sasuke sentía las piernas de nuevo y se puso de pie, así mismo sentía que su brazo ya estaba conectado de nuevo en su totalidad y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el arma para colocarla de vuelta en el cinto. A varios metros Hinata por fin consiguió llegar al piso base aliviada de verlo completo.

Los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con Sasuke y la sonrisa sádica de la primera vez apareció. No hubo tiempo a gritar para cubrirse, porque la explosión se dio. Menor fue la cantidad de energía, pero el ser de nombre Naruto ya no tenía forma humana después de tal destello de luz. Un ser similar a los Kyubis, con aspecto sangriento y ojos azules se quedó de pie en el lugar. Parecía estar confundido y arrepentido. Miró a Sasuke algo consternado.

— _No lo controlo._ —dijo sin que ninguno de los humanos pudiera escucharlo pues se encontraban huyendo hacia los ductos— Pero cuídate porque volverá, Sasuke. —expresó con un tono triste.

El monstruo dio la vuelta, levantó una de las colas y creó una esfera azul que destrozó no sólo el muro, sino que desapareció todo en línea recta; igual que el máximo nivel en su Raiton. Sasuke miró al muchacho mitad Kyubi desaparecer en la oscuridad preguntándose quién de los dos había recibido una modificación en el sistema como para crear todo ello.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? Estás... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella al acercarse cautelosa después de escuchar las palabras de ese muchacho cuyo aspecto se volvió el de un Cazador. Sasuke giró y ella encontró de nuevo sus negras pupilas observándole con indiferencia. —Si estás bien, necesito que nos ayudes con unos heridos. —Dijo sin darle más importancia a lo visto y escuchado porque, claramente, Sasuke tampoco comprendía lo que había acontecido en esas pocas horas.

.

.

Las cifras de muertos eran escasas en comparación a los heridos. Sólo un tercio de la Aldea tenía la capacidad de movilizarse por su cuenta, cosa que no servía de mucho si entre dos o tres sanos debían cargar con los que recibieron maceraciones graves. El camino a la nueva locación fue liderado por Kakashi y Gai. Hinata trataba de asegurarse de que los más jóvenes no temieran durante el trayecto manteniéndolos cerca. Sasuke, por su parte, avanzaba en la retaguardia del grupo cargando el cuerpo de un anciano de cabello blanco que durante el tiroteo había perdido una pierna, pero que continuaba dando lucha.

— _No..._ —dijo Hinata con horror cuando descubrió, junto al resto, que el puente para llegar a la puerta había sufrido un daño, o más bien había desaparecido en uno de los tantos disparos que Naruto lanzó.

Pronto Kakashi, Gai y Sasuke, con Jiraiya en el hombro como un costal, se acercaron a Hinata mientras las personas sanas descansaban y atendía a los heridos menos graves que habían podido ser llevados por los demás.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Podemos tomar el otro sendero. —dijo Gai.

— Bien sabes que no es seguro. —acotó Kakashi.

— Podría averiguar si la locación es segura. Sólo necesito un panel al cual conectarme por unos minutos. —expresó Hinata esperanzada de que estuviera libre de peligros el sendero de conectividad.

— Llegar a algún panel en este piso sería...

— _**¡AAAHHH!**_

Se escuchó gritar a un gran número de personas y las armas de los exploradores no tardaron en levantarse en dirección a la amenaza; ni siquiera Jiraiya que sufría de dolor por la pierna cortada. En ese momento, por la entrada de luz, que asemejaba a una amplio ventanal directo al vacío, la presencia de un Constructor los dejó aliviados a todos y bajaron las armas. Los adultos que los conocían empezaron a calmar al resto, Hinata lo iba a hacer también hasta que fue atraída por ese color carmesí en los ojos de Sasuke cuando éste encontró miradas con el gigantesco ojo del Hachibi.

Kakashi y Gai presenciaron el comportamiento también, al igual que Jiraiya.

— Está aquí sólo para apagar el incendio y reparar todo. —agregó sereno y apático sin apartar la mirada del Hachibi. —Tardará cuatro mil doscientas cincuenta y tres horas en reconstruir el puente.

Después de ello el tono rojo de sus ojos se desvaneció.

— Le... ¿Le entiendes? —preguntó Hinata tan sorprendida como los otros tres. Sasuke simplemente la miró.

Era extraño que le sucediera eso. Ya antes se había topado con unos cuantos Hachibi mientras recorría la Megaestructura solo, pero jamás había podido comprender nada de lo que ellos decían; ni siquiera sabía que ellos tenía consciencia. Fue en ese momento que recordó el nuevo programa que se había activado y supuso que comprender el lenguaje de esos seres era gracias al tal protocolo, pero no hizo mención de ello. No veía relevancia compartir dicha información con los humanos y tampoco servía hablar con la científica si era obvio que la comunicación con un Constructor tampoco era normal en su software.

Hinata quería saber más sobre aquel comportamiento. Jamás había visto o leído, entre el mar de información del Laboratorio, sobre un Modificado capaz de comunicarse con los Bijus. Pero él no iba a decir nada por más preguntas que hiciera por lo que decidió no hablar del tema y simplemente estar atenta a su nueva capacidad y comportamiento en caso de que él pudiera sufrir un cambio brusco como lo pasado con Naruko.

El gigantesco constructor continuó su camino moviéndose sigiloso por entre las paredes hasta llegar al piso donde el humo y fuego les recordaba la batalla perdida. Hinata se acercó al borde del gran ventanal sin cristal y fijó sus ojos en el Hachibi que empezaba las reparaciones del nivel. Si intentaba buscar un panel por su cuenta para descubrir una ruta segura a cualquiera de las otras tres entradas y se encontraba con un kyubi o peor, con ese tal muchacho rubio... Si pedía ayuda de un Explorador para salvaguardar el camino y aparecía el muchacho rubio... Si trataban de transitar por el trayecto que había dicho Gai y aparecía algún kyubi o el muchacho rubio...

¡Todo iba en contra!

No quería que nadie más falleciera. Eran humanos sin el gen, pero humanos al fin y al cabo. Ella fue creada con el propósito de ayudarlos y lo iba a hacer.

Volteó ligeramente y encontró el perfil de Sasuke examinando el exterior en busca de algún peligro. Ella entonces se fijó en sus pupilas y se le ocurrió una extraña idea. — Sasuke-kun. —dijo en voz alta después de que este dejara al anciano descansar en el suelo, atendido por la doctora rubia de aquel cuartito en el que despertó. —¿Puedes enseñarme?

Kakashi miró a la chica con atención y luego a Sasuke que, por un segundo, pareció dudar de querer hacerlo.

En la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hinata salió un cable con conector USB que Sasuke sujetó entre sus dedos. Él sacó la terminal ubicada en el cinturón del pantalón y estiró el cable para que ella se conectara a su propio software como la vez que él revisó las memorias. Sasuke la miró a los ojos y ella asintió para que activara el permiso de envío de datos referentes al programa que le permitiría comunicarse con los Constructores.

La cantidad de información que apareció en su cabeza la abrumó. Su propio sistema se desconectó por un breve momento y llevó ambas manos a la boca para, en vano, evitar escupir sangre. — ¡Hinata! —expresó Kakashi acercándose a la chica para revisarla. Sasuke desconectó la terminal, pero la transferencia había sido completada y el nuevo software en las memorias de Hinata se reprodujo de forma errática. Ella miró a Kakashi para calmarlo y que no llamara a Tsunade. Sasuke permaneció en silencio contemplando cómo era ayudada por el explorador para llegar a la orilla del ventanal y posar los ojos en el Constructor.

—Puedo... Puedo entender. —dijo con la boca y barbilla ensangrentada. Sus fluidos eran más claros que los de él.

Gai le pasó un trapo para que se limpiara, pero la venda en su mano había sido manchada. —No, Tsunade-san. No se preocupe. No atraparé ninguna infección. Soy un Modificado. —expresó cuando la mujer trató de cambiar la venda. —Iré por él. —dijo señalando al Constructor. —Si el programa que me diste permite comunicarnos con las ondas de sonido, estoy segura que, de alguna pequeña forma, podré ingresar a su configuración y manejarlo desde adentro. Podríamos usarlo como un puente en este lugar y evitar que ocurra otro percance si intentamos buscar una nueva ruta. —Dijo en dirección a Sasuke que sólo permaneció silencioso, mirándola con cuidado por la repentina pérdida de fluidos a la que no debía dar importancia.

—Bien, no iras sola. —señaló Kakashi levantando la mano y atrayendo la atención de un muchacho de lentes oscuros. —Ella tratará de comunicarse con el constructor y tú serás el encargado de protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

—N-No Kakashi-san yo...

—Shino es uno de los mejores. Ha liderado más de diez exploraciones con un porcentaje de pérdidas menor al mío. Estarás segura en sus manos. —Ella miró al muchacho y este asintió silencioso esperando que le permitiera acompañarle; acción que hizo un poco dudosa de que en el camino algo le pasara. Hinata miró a Sasuke con la misma sonrisa que le dio al ayudarlo con aquel robot que se derretía y giró para seguir a Shino rumbo al lugar del cual provenían horas atrás. Sasuke no dejó de mirar en su dirección incluso minutos después de que ella y Shino ya no se podía apreciar entre tantos entramados, cables y paredes de acero y concreto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Capítulo nuevo después de siglos! Yo de ustedes me lanzaría una piedra por lenta... x'D ...pero sólo de forma figurativa. Please!_

 _Todas las dudas que tengan, pues se las respondo por MP o por Face. Como ya había dicho antes, este fic es un poco enredado y yo trato de "desenredarlo" un poco; sin perder la esencia._

 _No olviden que los quiero, no olviden que este fic es cyberpunk, no olviden que los quiero y no olviden que soy morosa, así que tienen que acosarme por la página para recordar publicar en los demás fics. ;)_

* * *

 _ **_/ BESOS Y ABRAZOS CYBER**_ _ **PUNKINOS \\_**_


	6. Tecno-Aldea (Pt4)

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-san. La trama es una adaptación del manga BLAME! de Tsutomo-san._

 _ **Recomendación:**_ _Para comprender mejor este fic, primero lean el manga_ _BLAME!_ _o en menor medida, busquen los personajes para que tengan una idea de como son._

.

* * *

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/**

 **·**

 ** _GEN TERMINAL DE CHAKRA_**  
 _¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo oscuro que podría ser el futuro?_

 **·**

 **\\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

 **\\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_ · \\_**

 **_/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/ · _/**

* * *

.

 _._

 **« TECNO-ALDEA »  
** _[Pt. 4]_

.

.

Pasaron varias horas en las que él se encontró sentado a la orilla de ese ventanal. No comprendía con exactitud por qué estaba allí. La misión que tenía encargada era buscar el Gen, pero ahora llevaba horas perdidas por estar sentado. Horas que pudo utilizar para llegar al siguiente nivel. Quizá, el estar de vigilante a cualquier amenaza, tenía que ver con el nuevo programa que se había activado por su cuenta y que no sabía manejar. No podía ingresar a la carpeta de archivos porque el encriptado era tan complejo que ni siquiera sus habilidades de hackeo le permitían el acceso. Miró al Hachibi todavía reconstruyendo la pared exterior y se dio cuenta que Hinata aún no había llegado hasta él.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. Ella está en buenas manos. —dijo Kakashi al pasar por su lado cargando unas mantas para los heridos porque la noche empezaba a caer y el calor que proporcionaban las luces se iba junto con una parte de la claridad.

Sasuke no respondió nada. ¿Por qué ese hombre diría algo así?

— _¡CUIDADO!_ —gritó Jiraiya al final de la sala en la que se resguardaban.

Detrás de Sasuke, por la abertura que había perdido el puente para ingresar a las Industrias Konoha, emergió una figura tan grande como un Hachibi, pero este no tenía las ocho extremidades detrás del controlador central y tampoco tenía ojos redondos y blancos. Este poseía una protuberancia en la parte de la boca que hacía de hocico plagado de dientes que relucían como acero pulido y una gruesa cola se dirigía hacia el interior del cuarto con el propósito de destruirlo todo.

Él levantó el arma por reflejo y con un disparo de nivel bajo logró desviar el impacto hacia el lado opuesto evitando más pérdidas. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos automáticamente y al entrar en contacto con los de la nueva bestia emergió información dada por el tal Protocolo.

 _"Bestia: Ichibi / Nivel 3"_

 _"Acción inmediata:_ _ **Destruir**_ _"_

Apareció en un salto delante de la cara del Ichibi, sujetó el Raiton con su mano en alto justo entre los ojos del animal biomecánico y con el cargador en nivel tres apretó el gatillo. El láser le atravesó el cráneo metálico y explotó al otro lado de un muro ubicado a varios kilómetros. Lo que no previno fue que el monstruo lanzó un coletazo hacia él por el costado y para evitar que lastimase a un par de personas que huían en dirección opuesta, se quedó a recibir el impacto cuya fuerza fue suficiente para enviarlo varios metros lejos; chocando contra todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Las chispas en la cabeza del Ichibi centellearon con locura y su cráneo empezó a bailar en círculos por la falla. Se levantó de los escombros con el arma agarrada firme en su mano y corrió en dirección a la bestia para darle otro disparo; esta vez en el procesador y freír por completo al animal que lanzaba coletazos en direcciones diversas sin poder controlarlo.

Los gritos de mujeres y niños fueron envueltos por disparos de flechas, así como un par de explosiones en el fondo.

En su visión comenzaron a aparecer varios puntos rojos, similares al que vio con Naruto, y mientras se concentraba en el túnel una de las fuertes patas del Ichibi apareció delante de su cara, pero no lo golpeó y al mirar hacia el ventanal descubrió la razón.

 _"Ahora, Sasuke-kun."_ Pensó Hinata desde adentro de la visión del Hachibi que había conseguido utilizar como vehículo, y aunque Sasuke no la escuchó, ni la pudo ver porque su cuerpo no estaba a la vista, apartó sus ojos rojos del constructor y apretó el gatillo con nivel en cuatro, destrozando el cráneo del Ichibi; sujetado por dos extremidades del Constructor y una tercera le hacía de apoyo en la espalda para que el disparo no lo enviase lejos. El cuerpo del gigantesco animal biomecánico cayó por la gran grieta a sus pies y el sonido al golpear fondo jamás se pudo apreciar, pero la descarga del Raiton creó una explosión a kilómetros de distancia que tumbó una torre de acero cuyo estruendo se pudo percibir allí.

Sin perder más tiempo ambos se encaminaron hacia los disparos, explosiones y gritos. Sasuke entró al túnel mientras el Hachibi era conducido por Hinata hasta la puerta para que uno de sus brazos se extendiera como un puente hasta la entrada abierta por ella horas atrás. Sin embargo al llegar a ese tramo de vacío ambos descubrieron que una horda de Kyubis —quizá la misma que los atacó en los túneles tubulares de antes— hacía caza a todos los aldeanos dispersos por la zona.

Los Exploradores trataban en gran medida el destrozar a aquellos que subían por la pared para que sus cuerpos destruidos cayeran sobre los de atrás y así no perder tanta munición, pero los kyubis no dejaban de escalar por la pared y los pocos que llegaban conseguir hasta los Exploradores no tardaban en lanzar uno de sus láseres rojos que estallaban en el fondo.

Sasuke se colocó a la cabeza del grupo, lo más a la orilla que pudo y con el Raiton dio disparos, uno tras otro, a los kyubis para aminorar la carga y que los aldeanos sobrevivientes consiguieran llegar al brazo del Hachibi para ingresar a las Industrias Konoha de una vez por todas; ya que por alguna razón los Kyubis no escalaban por las paredes de esa estructura central.

Hinata utilizaba toda su RAM en: sujetarse de los muros con tres brazos, estabilizar el cuarto brazo que se utilizaba como puente, mantenerse actualizada en los firewall que aparecían cada ciertos minutos para sacarla del sistema, sujetarse con uno de los brazos en la entrada lateral que no la bloqueó en su totalidad y resguardar a Shino de algún ataque imprevisto. Pero al ver que los aldeanos estaban siendo atacados no dudó en poner un sobre-esfuerzo y envió los tres brazos restantes hacia la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en el apartado de enfrente donde los kyubis continuaban apareciendo de la nada.

Shino apuntó a un grupo de cinco que aparecieron desde arriba y que él derribó con un par de flechas. —Allí están los... ¿Hinata-san? —expresó preocupado al ver que su tono de piel había aclarado considerablemente y que por su frente rodaban gruesas gotas de sudor frío. Un par de kyubis activaron un rayo en dirección a los brazos del Hachibi que servían de agarre a los muros, logrando destrozar uno de ellos.

El cuerpo de Hinata tosió sangre en abundancia.

—¡Hinata-san! —gritó Shino acercándose a ella sólo para darse cuenta que su respiración estaba muy forzada. —Tienes que desconectarte. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Hinata-san?

El rayo eléctrico del arma de Sasuke destrozó toda una fila de Kyubis que se habían agolpado en la parte firme que los Exploradores trataban de mantener limpia.

De pronto una explosión tomó por sorpresa a todos; una de las patas del Hachibi había sido destruída por un disparo. Sasuke alzó la cabeza y entre las nubes de humo negro y feroces sonidos de las placas de metal cayendo, divisó el cuerpo de Naruto sujetado de la pared.

 _"Gen: Neutro / Amenaza"_

 _"Acción Inmediata:_ _ **Destruir**_ _"_

El Protocolo Redención activó otra vez la etiqueta en su visor interno y a varios metros de distancia contempló como Naruto alzaba el brazo con un arma idéntica a la suya apuntando en dirección a otro de los tentáculos que le permitían al Hachibi sostenerse. El disparo de ambas armas fue potente: el láser de color púrpura chocó contra la edificación en la que Naruto se hallaba sujeto, la esfera roja impactó en el brazo del constructor y en lugar de crear un túnel de desintegración, se formó una esfera de energía que absorbió todo antes de estallar.

Hinata escupió sangre una vez más.

Shino intentó desconectarla, pero no sabía si ello la mataría de golpe y con la mandíbula apretada decidió deshacerse de todos los kyubis posibles que continuaban apareciendo hasta que ella saliera de la mente del constructor.

El objeto que cayó frente a Sasuke levantó cenizas. El sonido del metal llevó a todos los exploradores a cubrirse los oídos por el impacto y Hinata, desde el panel de visión del Hachibi, descubrió que quien le había quitado dos brazos fue Naruto. Su presencia no anunciaba nada bueno. Debía usar toda su capacidad cognitiva para sostenerse de los muros y bloquear ataques dirigidos al puente que las personas todavía estaban usando.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Hinata-san! ¡Espera!

Usó el último tentáculo libre para sujetar a Shino por la cintura y llevarlo hasta la entrada de Industrias Konoha. _"No te preocupes, Shino-kun. Estaré bien."_ Dijo para sí misma, porque nadie fuera del constructor era capaz de escucharla. _"Ahora..."_ Volteó la gran cabeza del Hachibi y entre tanto humo distinguió las siluetas de Sasuke y el muchacho rubio. Ambos se observaban silenciosos mientras el resto de Exploradores retrocedía por los kyubis que no dejaban de aparecer desde las profundidades, y que no parecían detectar la presencia de Sasuke.

Los labios de Naruto se abrieron.

—He averiguado sobre ti en el tiempo que me tomó recuperarme. —dijo serio— Parece que has evadido el registro con los Anbu. La modificación desde el Gran Shinju ha fracasado. —Los ojos rojos de Naruto lo contemplaron con odio, levantó el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Sasuke. —¿Devolverás el cuerpo?

—¿Anbu? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sasuke levantando el arma por igual.

—El Protocolo te ha dado de baja. Serás exterminado.

Ambos colocaron el dedo en el gatillo. El láser del Raiton redujo a nada el brazo derecho de Naruto y aunque Sasuke creía que el disparo del enemigo impactaría en su brazo izquierdo, en realidad la esfera se desvió milímetros cerca de su hombro y pasó de largo rumbo a los exploradores que trataron de escapar para llegar al tentáculo del Hachibi; ya que eran los últimos que faltaban de cruzar.

Un par de gigantescas extremidades biomecánicas se interpusieron para evitar más muertes y la explosión creó una densa nube de humo, así como la fuerza del impacto provocó que el cuerpo de Sasuke saliera expulsado metros sólo para terminar enterrándose una varilla en el muslo y unos raspones en el rostro. Su sentido del dolor era tan mínimo que sacar la pierna para ir en busca de Naruto no le tomó más de dos segundos, pero al correr en dirección del muchacho contempló a la lejanía como el cuerpo del Hachibi comenzaba a colapsar por la gravedad llevando cables y paneles aferrados a las patas tiesas. El puente cedió metros y no permitió que los últimos humanos llegaran a la entrada de la industria ya que el cuerpo del Hachibi había quedado prisionero en unos gruesos entramados de cables a casi veinticinco metros por debajo de la entrada a la Industria.

El cuerpo de Hinata derramó fluidos por la nariz y la boca mientras era arrastrada por la caída del constructor.

Todo a su alrededor era negro. Para donde volteara se encontraba con la nada, pero se mantenía en calma. Su cuerpo había adquirido ligereza y estaba conformado por una masa simple y pixelada que asemejaba a su cuerpo real. Entonces algo se formó al fondo. Pronto el lugar comenzó a llenarse de cables revueltos y entramados de tuberías en diversos tamaños. No necesitaba caminar para avanzar porque estaba flotando. Tampoco pudo usar su habilidad ocular para revisar los alrededores.

Entonces una luz en forma ovalada se creó a su espalda. Poco a poco el largo capullo tomó rostro humano y las facciones andróginas de un ser la contemplaron en silencio con una mueca particular en sus labios que asemejaba a una sonrisa. — _Sanin..._ —dijo ella— ¿Por qué...? ¿Dónde está esto?

—Estás en una zona de respaldo. —respondió con una voz siseante— Es un intermedio entre la realidad base y el Gran Shinju. Tu personalidad consiguió adoptar una forma electrónica gracias a la actualización que sufriste por la conexión que ejerciste con aquel a que llaman Sasuke. —Hinata miró al hombre un poco confundida. —La información en tu software sufrió un cambio radical por...

— _Los Anbu._ —dijo ella al recordar la última transmisión del exterior antes de perder la lucha contra el firewall y terminar en ese sitio.

El ente simplemente sonrió sereno.

—Sanin-sama, necesito regresar. Ellos me...

—Tus circuitos se sobrecalentaron y fundieron hace unos segundos. Si regresas a tu cerebro perderás toda información de tu personalidad y desaparecerás de todo el sistema.

—¿Morir? —expresó dubitativa y él asintió despacio. Hinata bajó la cabeza con tristeza al saber que ya no sería de utilidad.

—Pero puede que el estar aquí tenga que ver con ellos.

Al terminar de hablar los envolvió a ambos una luz y Hinata se encontró en un nuevo sitio. Uno blanco con una esfera azul dando vueltas en el centro de lo que parecía ser la nada absoluta. —Este centro de energía permite a los Anbu conectarse con los bijuu. Este es el vehículo que utiliza Naruto para atacar a tus amigos con los kyubi. —Hinata miró sorprendida al hombre. —Mis acciones tiene un límite. Yo no puedo interferir, pero podrías cooperar con nosotros.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —respondió de inmediato con los ojos fijos en la esfera.

—En estos momentos está trabajando a máxima capacidad, pero si se introduce información externa se sobrecargará. —El sanin miró a Hinata de perfil. —Pero si interfieres se activará el firewall interno y tu cuerpo electrónico no será capaz de bloquearlo.

Ella miró al Sanin con firmeza antes de regresar los ojos a la esfera.

—Está bien. Si regreso a la realidad moriré de todas maneras. No importa lo que pase conmigo si consigo tiempo para ellos.

—También tienes la posibilidad de permanecer aquí junto a nosotros.

—Agradezco la consideración, Sanin-sama, pero preferiría que me explique como debo hacer para entrar.

El ente sonrió y aquel capullo de luces armó otra parte del cuerpo creando un torso cubierto por un kimono que ocultaba las manos del hombre con cabellera larga.

—Por fuera no hay mecanismo que la proteja. Sólo acércate y tócala. Después de ello no serás capaz de salir.

El sanin retrocedió un poco y Hinata levantó su mano mientras el aire y vacío le dirigían hasta la esfera azul cuya energía giraba en todas direcciones, pero siempre manteniendo la forma esférica. Sus dedos tocaron la superficie que parecía un pedazo de vidrio acuoso y algo frío. Pronto sus dedos empezaron a ser succionados como cuadros diminutos y su cuerpo entero emitió un brillo tenue mientras desaparecía dentro de la esfera de energía.

Las explosiones causadas por el Raiton y el Kaze, la pistola de Naruto, estremecía cada rincón de la estructura que rodeaba Industrias Konoha. Los Exploradores que todavía formaban parte de la Megaestructura avanzaban a paso rápido y firme para conseguir llegar hasta el cuerpo del Hachibi, atorado metros debajo por gruesos cables. El humo de las explosiones y el sonido persistente que chocaba contra todo el vacío era inevitable y aunque la curiosidad los tentaba a detenerse para contemplar la lucha en el nivel superior, ninguno hacía el mínimo intento de buscar a Sasuke y su enemigo porque el solo segundo en que se detuvieran a mirar, podría costarles la vida.

Le Raiton apuntó a la cabeza, pero el láser pasó milímetros por sobre la rubia cabellera e impactó en la circular estructura de la Industria, pero esta no se destruyó.

—¡Estaremos así todo el día, idiota! —gritó Naruto con una extraña mirada y una sonrisa que parecía formar parte de otra personalidad.

Sasuke saltó al borde de la estructura y se dejó caer un par de metros para esquivar la esfera de energía que disparaba el arma de Naruto; sin embargo un trozo de metal logró llegar hasta su hombro izquierdo y su brazo quedó inútil. El Protocolo era práctico hasta cierto punto en donde podía ubicar el cuerpo de Naruto a través de las gruesas placas de metal, pero la velocidad que ambos manejaban seguramente les tendría horas y horas hasta que uno realice un mal cálculo.

La energía del Raiton desapareció al mismo tiempo que la del Kaze y, por un segundo, ambos se miraron en completo silencio; silencio perturbado sólo por los destrozos causados por las explosiones de fondo.

Ambos sabían que no lograrían ganar usando las armas.

Sasuke, con los ojos rojos, y Naruto, con la esclerótica negra, corrieron rumbo al otro y los puños de ambos golpearon tan fuerte que la onda expansiva apartó las partículas de polvo en el ambiente permitiendo metros de visibilidad a la redonda.

Naruto sonrió complacido y lanzó una patada hacia las pantorrillas de Sasuke, éste la esquivó con un salto, pero cometió el error de olvidar que su brazo inservible todavía colgaba de su cuerpo y al danzar libre por el aire fue agarrado por Naruto y lo siguiente que vio fue el piso de metal cubierto de ceniza. Con el pie sobre la espalda, Naruto sacó el arma y apuntó directo a la cabeza con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buena pelea, amigo.

Apretó el gatillo.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y encontró el percutor hundido, pero la esfera de energía no salió. Naruto parecía no comprender lo sucedido hasta que la esclerótica oscura comenzó a aclararse en cortos intervalos de flashes erráticos.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo con una voz amigable y al intentar apartar el pie de la espalda, sus ojos volvieron a pintarse de negro. Las manos comenzaron a temblar de forma estrepitosa y su cuerpo retrocedió. —¡Sa-Sálvate! —clamó llevando las manos a la cabeza por, lo que parecía ser, dolor extremo. —¡Debí eliminarte escoria! —expresó con un tono ronco y oscuro— ¡No fui yo! —Respondió la andrógina voz de Naruko. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Un intruso en el servidor! —Exclamó la voz oscura en un grito de rabia.

Sasuke se puso de pie y quitó el pedazo de metal de su brazo en un tirón, pero había afectado su esqueleto central y necesitaba de tiempo considerable para que se regenerarse por completo.

—¡Hazlo, idiota! —Gritó la voz de Naruto en dirección a Sasuke. —¡DISPARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Sasuke miró los decididos ojos de Naruto, tomó el Raiton a unos centímetros de sus pies y apuntó justo en la frente del rubio.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tiempo de no visitar este fic que debo terminar sí o sí. Espero que quienes lo lean sean muy pacientes y me disculpen por la demora. Trataré de ser más atenta en con este fic adaptado de un mango que me fascino._

 _Pasen felices fiestas de fin de año! Los adoro! Aunque ustedes tal vez no por ser muy tardona... jejeje_

* * *

 __/ BESOS Y ABRAZOS CYBER_ _PUNKINOS \\__


End file.
